MISFITS PENNY'S MUTANT MEALS
by Spaceman
Summary: Redwitch's Misfit universe. Logan comes home and finds out Rina and Penny were on a Japanese cooking show? COMPLETE.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MISFITS PENNY'S MUTANT MEALS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Misfits crossover by Spacemam

newfiespaceman yahoo.ca

February 24, 2007

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**

X-Men Evolution is the property of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, and Co.

GI Joe is the property of Hasbro, Marvel, and other companies.

Misfits is the property of Red Witch. Permission Given.

Comic Info taken from Wikipedia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

KEY

sound effects

Loud sound

telepathy mental command

#phone#

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X-Mansion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine had just returned from Madripoor, when he finds most of the X-Men and Misfits, plus a few Joes standing in the hall outside the Kitchen.

"What's up and what happened to you Kitty??"

The large group has numerous cut and bandages, but Kitty is the worst. She is covered in thick white bandages making her look like a reject from a Mummy movie.

"It started several days ago." says Xavier, "The Joes got the crazy idea and had Mainframe enter the students in every game show online sign-up. We managed to stop most of them, but a new show accepted a couple for an episode."

"The winners?" ask Logan with a growl.

"Rina and Penny."

"Rina and Penny!?"

"It was a Japanese cooking show that was doing a 'World Tour' series." explains Bobby, "They select 16 'ordinary' people, 8 teams of two, then have them cook for the Judges. The trick is that none of chefs are professional and they don't know what there making until they get the ingredients."

**"RINA AND PENNY!?"**

"We didn't have much choice." says Storm, "The only law firm willing to deal with the foreign law suits is a stock holder in the TV Station If we refused, they would have dropped us. We also needed the PR, Badly."

"So what happened?"

"The First Round was Vegetarian Salad. One of the studio hands was a bigot and stole the knives, but this is X23 and Penance we are talking about. They just used there claws."

"Didn't the Judges object??"

"Actually no. They have had chef tear apart veggies with there hands before and one episode last season, one of the contestants used the claw of his prosthetic limb to crack nuts."

"They won that round with ease" says Shipwreck, "The Judges said there cutting technique was superb. They only lost a few points when Penny bite the head off one of the mikes."

"The Second Round was Japanese Sushi." says Psylocke, "They has rice, nori, fish, seafood, vegetables, red meat, and eggs The test was to be creative."

Everyone looks at Psylocke.

"There was a Sushi bar I used to go to in England."

"So what happened?" says Logan dreading the answer.

"Rina handled the rice and wrapping, and Penny sliced up everything!" says Shipwreck, "Judge Lin said he never saw so many examples of different types. They only lost points because Penny sliced up some of there opponent's food and Rina kicked a cameraman in the nuts for trying to grab her ass."

**"WHAT!?!"**

"It wasn't really the kick that got her in trouble, it was the three or four stomps afterward."

"I'm just glad she didn't use her foot claws." says a green Jamie.

"They didn't toss her out?"

"No. Actually, the producer asked if she could take a few photos and post them on Tokyo buses. Something about Chicken? Chikan?"

Shipwreck decides to continue

"The Final Round was between the Girls and a Mr and Mrs. Anderson. The shop's surprise twist is Finalists have to collect Ingredients for an original meal from a wilderness area."

"One World Your Episode was in China, the winner used Bamboo shoots." adds Jamie.

"This time they picked a local forest." continues Shipwreck, "Lots of trees, squirrels, and nuts."

"I know this is going to be bad, but what happened?" says Logan

"The Anderson found nuts and plenty of Squirel meat. It made two of the Judges ill."

"What about Penny and the Kid?"

"It turns out there was a horse race track a few miles away and one of the stallions broke lose."

"Penny. killed. a. horse."

"Yeah. X then decided it counts as meat and carved it up."

"So how many law suits?"

"None for once. The studio picked up most of the cost and legal, and the horse's owner was about to use a shotgun. It was a very unlucky horse."

"The Judges" continues Shipwreck, "The meat was served raw as sashimi in thin slices dipped in soy sauce, with leftover ginger and onions added. It turns out the Third Judge was a lover of Basashi and THEY WON!"

"If they won, why do you look like you all went threw a meat grinder."

The Kitchen door opens up for a moment and several plates of thick rolled sushi slide next to the group.

"Futo Maki sushi consists of rice and many ingredients thick rolled together with a sheet of nori (edible seaweed). It's one of four types of maki." explains Blob.

"Blob! Do you have to describe every single one."

Wolverine glares at Shipwreck with a "If you don't tell me now, Snikt!" look.

"Kitty tried to make a few sushi dishes. When Penny saw and smelled, she jumped on Kitty a few times and threw her out of the Kitchen. She's been making Sushi every since."

"What about Rina?"

"She's polishing the Trophy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny the Sushi Chef?

Wikipedia for

"Sushi", "List of sushi and sashimi ingredients and styles",

and "Horse Meat".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inspired by RedWitch.**

**Redwitch, Keep It Up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
